Heretofore, incontinent care devices have provided an excess of absorbent material to meet the needs of incontinent users. Problems associated with bulk such as comfort, and discreetness make such products less than desirable for otherwise normal and active individuals with a moderate to severe urinary incontinence problem.
The introduction of what is commonly referred to as super absorbents into the art has permitted the provision of absorbent capacity with less bulk than conventional absorbents. However, most super absorbents have a liquid take up rate that is significantly slower than the take up rate of conventional absorbents.
A urinary discharge may reach rates of one ounce per second and a total of 8 to 12 ounces (1 to 1.5 cups) may be discharged in a time period of from 15 to 30 seconds.
To meet the requirements of secrecy and discreetness and to serve the functional needs of the user it is necessary to provide the seemingly contradictory properties of, a low dry bulk and a high liquid capacity, with a fast absorbent rate in a shield that is discreet, convenient, comfortable, and reliable in use.